Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound lens and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background Art
In the related art, inorganic glass materials have been used for optical components (also referred to as an optical element, mainly lenses) from a viewpoint of excellent optical characteristics, mechanical strength, and the like. In recent years, physical properties which cannot be obtained by the materials in the related art and reduction in manufacturing cost have been examined by means of using a compound lens obtained by combining inorganic glass materials with a resin composition.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a compound lens of glass, which is free from an adhesive, and plastic using an epoxy resin through thermal curing and discloses that the evaluation results on a ball drop test, an outside air resistance test, a temperature cycle test, and a hot water resistance test are excellent.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a three-layer (plastic, an adhesive, and glass) laminated lens without interlayer peeling after repetition cycles and discloses that interlayer peeling does not occur for a 30 day test at 50° C. at a humidity of 98% and a 30 day test with a temperature cycle having a range of −40° C. to 80° C.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a resin composition for a hybrid lens in which a resin composition used for forming a resin layer of a hybrid lens obtained by bonding a glass lens base material with the resin layer contains a radical polymerizable monomer and a silane coupling agent, and discloses that a hybrid lens which has a thick resin layer, high thickness deviation, and high performance capable of increasing aspherical amount can be manufactured.
On the other hand, a method of forming a molded article having a specific shape is known using a curable resin in a field other than the above-described compound lens.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a method of forming a cured product by curing a semi-cured product after the semi-cured product having a viscosity in a specific range is prepared using an epoxy ring-opening polymer (A) of a monofunctional epoxy compound, which includes a polymerizable unsaturated bonding group in the side chain thereof and a curable resin composition which includes a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bonding group and has an alicyclic structure in the compound having the polymer (A) and/or a polymerizable unsaturated bonding group, but there is no description on application to the compound lens.
Further, a method of changing characteristics after curing by adding various additives to a curable resin composition has been known. For example, Example 1 of Patent Literature 5 related to the field other than the compound lens, as a COP protection coat material and a resin composition for coating of an alicyclic structure-containing polymer (COP)-based optical disk substrate discloses an aspect of using a curable resin composition to which monofunctional acryl, difunctional acryl, and a terpene compound are added with a content ratio of 0.5% by mass to 30% by mass with respect to acryls, and a terpene compound (limonene) and photo-polymerization initiator are added and discloses that adhesion with a COP substrate can be improved.